


5 Days

by babyhale94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Liam Dunbar, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Thiam, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: it's been five days since Theo carried Liam to the car





	5 Days

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many spelling errors but oh well, I'll edit it when I can. I hope the smut is ok!

It's been 5 days since Theo carried Liam to his car. 5 days since Theo punched Liam 5 times, and most definitely more than 5 times Liam has thought about Theo. Each night he barley got any sleep due to his thoughts. At first he would just stare at the ceiling and picture Theo. Theo's smile, his smell, his lips, and the way his heart jumped every time Theo was inches from his face and body. It was on the third night when Liam thought about that one time he saw Theo in nothing but his gray sweats. At the the time Liam didn't think much of it, but moments later he found himself painfully hard under his bed cover, also confused, but really turned on. At first he thought it might of been from the lack of sex he's had since Hayden left, but the thoughts of the past sex with Hayden was the only thing that would make his erection go away. That only confused Liam even more. The only time another guy ever made him hard was when he caught Brett washing himself in the LockerRoom. He had slept with Hayden shortly after so he brushed it off any feelings Brett gave him. By day 5, Liam had gotten off to thoughts of Theo 22 times. On his bed, in the shower, in the shed behind his house, and his basement, all the places he'd like to share with Theo. He was certain he wanted to be with Theo physically like he had with Brett, but after each time he came, he had turned to side, especially in his bed, feeling lonely, wishing Theo was pulling him into his chest.

Theo just wanted to live. He had no idea that reason to live would be Liam. He might still be living in his car, but it feels warmer every night since his first moment with Liam. Theo knew from the beginning he like Liam Dunbar. When he found out he was the one to bring him back, his heart became warm again. At the same time he can't lie. Carrying Liam bridal style turned him on. Liam looked so hot with his messy hair, puffed lips, and the most intoxicating smell that he's ever come across. Liam was a new found, happiness in his life, but he wasn't so sure he'd be Liam's.

Due to his reoccurring anger issues, Scott had sent Liam to an old hide out where the hunters had stayed. Due to everyone's trust issues, Scott had sent Theo to go with him. The two boys were supposed to find out whatever could help them defeat the hunters, but they got distracted right away.

"Liam would you stop that!" Theo yelled.

"Stop what?" Liam asked.

"Stop smelling like that, it's very distracting," Theo said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Liam responded honestly.

"You smell...smell like you've been having sex for 5 days straight," Theo said.

Liam's face turned bright red. He knows he's been pleasuring himself for quite sometime these past few days, but he didn't think the scent was still all over him. He tried to dodge the question until he realize they were in the room the hunters probably slept in, based on the mattresses and pillows. That stopped Liam in his tracks as he started to picture his face in between Theo's legs.

"There it is again! What gives man! It's even stronger that it was minutes ago. I didn't realize people out to kill us turned you on!" Theo yelled. Part of the anger in Theo's voice was anger that somebody else was the turning Liam on.

"I- I can't help it! It's not my fault!" Liam whined.

Theo kept getting closer to his face and Liam was pretty sure he'd cum in his pants right there and then.

"Either you figure out a way to get rid of that scent or I'm leaving!" Theo shouted very close to Liam's face.

"Then I guess you'll have to leave," Liam mumbled, forgetting Theo's super hearing.

"What is your problem? Why can't you get rid of that damn smell, it's so distracting!" Theo yellowed, towering over Liam.

Theo kept leaning his body on Liam's. Liam didn't dare move an inch. This was just like the beginning of the wet dreams he had about Theo.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you can't get rid of that smell, every damn time we're together!" Theo demanded.

"It's what I think about you when you're around me," Liam shared. Ever since the night at the hospital, I found myself thinking about you more, wanting to protect you and be next to you. Then one night, I had an experience on my own, something I've ever only felt with Hayden, and it wouldn't go away, but then thinking about Hayden was the only thing that make If go away. All is that happened every night since you carried me to the car." Liam continued to ramble on

Theo was about to lose his shit. He thought he'd have a better chance at stealing Scott's powers than Liam feeling the same way he did.

"Don't say another word Liam," Theo growled, practically on top of Liam.

Liam continued his deep breathing as Theo stared him down really good.

"So what you're saying, is that you, had dirty dreams about me?" Theo asked with a smirk.

There's no getting out of this one, Liam thought.

"I don't know what it is, and I tried to fight it, but I like you and want you so much Theo," Liam yelled in his face.  
Theo pressed his body even more against Liam's, pulling his hands above his head, full on pinning him against the wall. Only a penny could separate the boy's lips until Theo closed that space. Liam wasted no time in kissing back. Like many other that revolved around Theo, Liam thought he would cum in his pants right there. All it took was their soft lips connecting, and hands exploring each other's bodies before the two boys felt each other's hardness.

"This is, is real?" Liam asked Theo while he moved his lips to Liam's neck.

"Hell yeah it is, I've wanted it for so long, I've wanted you for so long Liam."

"God me too," Liam said kissing Theo again.  
The two continued attacking each other's mouths, hands roaming every parts of their bodies.

Theo broke the deep kiss for a moment, leaving Liam very disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Easy baby wolf," Theo said stroking Liam's hair. "I believe there was something about a wet dream of yours involving me." Liam nodded with a blush in his cheeks.

"I can tell you all about it," Liam suggested.  
Theo brought his lips to the side of Liam's, nibbling on his ear. "I think we both would prefer if you showed me," Theo insisted. Liam reacted quickly, jumping and wrapping his legs around Theo's body. The two started to deeply kiss again, bodies completely intertwined as Theo backed away from the wall. He moved towards the hunter's mattress and laid on his back with Liam straddling him.

"Not so shy anymore, are we Liam?"

"Not when it comes to you, not when I know you want to me too."

Within seconds, both boys had their shirts tossed across the room. Liam kept bucking his hips over Theo's, making him more impatient. Liam spent time kissing Theo, teasing more. He started kissing all over Theo's neck, occasionally licking his Theo.  
"How bad do you want me Theo?" Liam teased.

Liam looked up to see Theo's bright glowing eyes.

"If you don't stop being a bad little wolf, I'm going to have to use my claws." Little did Theo know that those words only turned Liam on ever more.

Liam worked his mouth from Theo's neck, to swirling his tongue around Theo's nipples, causing Theo to moan even more. Liam took a lot of time to appreciate Theo's beautiful abs, not much to Theo's liking.

"What's the hold up baby?" Theo mumbled.  
Liam's response was not verbal, but his unbuttoning and pulling down Theo's jeans. Liam had never been with another guy, hadn't seen many dicks to imagine Theo's in his dream, but boy did he really guess the size wrong.

"Never seen one that big huh?" Theo said pointing to boxer constrained dick.

"I've never seen one actually, that wasn't through a laptop." Liam said.

Theo lifted himself up, grabbing Liam's chin. "It's already amazing for me. Don't worry babe."

Liam's confidence came rushing back as he pushed Theo back down on the mattress. He resumed on Theo's body by licking his V area, nibbling right at the groin area. He wants to tease Theo, get him worked up, but he also really wanted to start pleasing him. He lifted his head and reached for his hips, pulling down Theo's boxers. As a beginner, Liam couldn't help but stare. He was so sure it was only girls he's wanted his entire life, but the excitement Theo's hard, pre cum soaking dick so close to his face was telling him other wise. Liam grabbed Theo's dick with one hand and attached his lips to the head..

"Uh-uh- o-om-god, Liam," Theo could barley get out. Liam tried his best, following everything he's remembered from porn. He fit in whatever he could into his mouth, grabbing Theo's balls with his left hand, and rubbing his warm stomach with his right.

Theo's never felt anything like this. Sure he's imagined Liam sucking him off many times, but this was better than he could ever imagine. By he was moaning so loudly, taking turns between gripping the sheets and grabbing Liam's head for dear life. Liam had stopped for a second and looked up at Theo with glimmering eyes, continuing with his hand instead of his mouth.

"Is it good Theo?" Liam hopefully asked.

"Y-yes Liam, o- oh my god, d-don't stop!" Theo yelled. That was all Liam need to attach his mouth on Theo's dick again. After a few more licks, Theo ferociously grab Liam's head.

"Liam, gonna cum," Theo said with a short breath. Liam was preparing suddenly he was hit with Theo's warm liquid. Theo was a moaning mess yelling Liam's name and all kinds of profanities. Theo got up and just stared at Liam with a look of love and amazement. (A/N, like how he looked at him in 6x09 when Liam go onto the horse if you all remember)

"Did I do good?"  
"So good my baby. Unbelievable. Even better than my dreams," Theo said. "It makes me hot knowing you've never done with another guy."

"Well hopefully I'll be able to do it more often," Liam said boldly.

"Now if I remember my Fantasies about you, I also work my mouth all over you," Theo said, causing Liam to shiver. With that, Liam wasted no time, throwing off his jeans. Theo pushed Liam down and brought his head to Liam's crotch.

"Ninja turtle boxers? That's so hot," Theo mumbled very close to Liam's dick.. Theo wasted no time and discarded Liam's boxers. Liam's dick was pinker than the two other guys he's been with, which made it seem ever more like a strawberry lollipop. Liam squealed with the first lick on his shaft. He could smell not only his arousal, but the mix of Theo's pheromones and his left over cum were driving him crazy. Anything Liam said to Theo was responded with a hum as Theo was doing such a good job of taking in all of Liam's dick. Liam didn't know how much longer he would last.

T-the-o," Liam moaned. Theo knew Liam was close and prepared. Theo licked up every last drop of Liam. He was expecting to see some of his own liquids, but was getting turned on again when he realized Theo swallowed all of him.

Theo climbed closer to Liam when he was done. The two boys were snuggled up, intertwined in each others arms.

"Every time I dreamt of you, it was never enough because waking up without you next to me in my bed was too painful," Liam shared.

"It was too painful just to be in the same room as you and not able to kiss you Liam."

"I thought at first I was just lonely or missing Hayden, missing someone else's touch, but I realize that even if I didn't know it Theo, I wanted you from when we first met," Liam said with a smile.

"Thank god did werewolf senses or else the last half hour might not have happened, and I wouldn't be able to say I have a boyfriend."

"We, were boyfriends?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Only if you're ok with that."

"You bet I am! I'm just thinking about when Scott everybody else will be able to smell we did and then get mad we can find any information about the hunters."

"Totally worth it boyfriend," Theo said, pulling in Liam for round 2.


End file.
